<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teamwork makes the Dreamwork by tillyenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771072">Teamwork makes the Dreamwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna'>tillyenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm not even sorry though, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Patrick Kane's Massive Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taboo Relationships, this really is just 6k of porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why yes.... you did read that threeway right. I know.<br/>None of the Calgary Flames want to get bratty matty through his heat.... and when Jonny bumps into him in the corridor, he can't not offer... to take him back to his room with his secret alpha partner.</p>
<p>Again, this is part of the rpf hockey discord playoff heats collaboration piece.</p>
<p>There is NO PLOT IN THIS. IT'S JUST PORN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews/Matthew Tkachuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonny’s ended up on a different floor, the ice machine on their floor was broken, and it was fucking warm in their room, so he goes exploring, looking for a different ice machine. When he finds one, it’s got Matthew Tkachuk stood in front of it, hand shaking as he goes for the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chucky.” Jonny says softly in greeting, and then the scent hits him, he’d known that Tkachuk was an omega, but he’s clearly in the early stages of heat. “Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Matty says apologetically, running a hand through his sweaty curls, “I know I should be back in my room – I’m just so fucking warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok,” Jonny shrugs, it’s not like he’s some animal who can’t control himself, sure it’s turning him on a bit, but it’s also not like he’s going back to his room to be on his own. “Your alpha not willing to come get it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tkachuk shrugs, “Don’t have one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny whistles under his breath, “Fuck,” he swears, “That’s a brave choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a choice,” Matty has a little pout, as he finishes getting his ice, “None of the guys on the team want to deal with an Omega like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jonny can’t help himself from reaching out to him, “What’s that supposed to mean – they should be fucking honoured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew shrugs, “I know I’m a handful,” he admits, “And alpha’s like small meek omegas, I’m not any of those things.” He flashes Jonny a wry smile, “I’ve got a dildo, I’ll cope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to walk away, and Jonny finds himself speaking without thinking first, “You know,” his voice sounds more confident than he feels, “I could help you out.” It’s a halfway stupid offer, Matthew’s on a different fucking team, and depending on how long his heat lasts it could take Jonny out of important games, but he can’t not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tkachuk freezes in his tracks, not looking back as he asks, “You’d do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny lets out a little laugh as he steps forward, “I’d love to,” he says honestly, “We 19s have to stick together, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew nods, and lets his head fall back, landing on Jonny’s shoulder, “Like, even if you can’t do the whole thing….” He says quietly, “It’d fucking help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to my room then,” Jonny offers, and then pauses, “I should warn you though – it won’t just be me,” he chews on his lip, wondering if Tkachuk is someone he can trust, but he’s offered now and he doesn’t feel he can take it back, “My partner is there right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew turns to him with a frown, “I didn’t know you had a partner on the team,” he admits, “Are they an omega? Because I’d hate to trigger their heat or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jonny lets out a little chuckle, “That won’t be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see Matthew mentally going through all of the beta’s on the Blackhawk’s roster, before giving in and asking, “Am I allowed to know who it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny shrugs, it’s not like he’s going to be able to keep it a secret, taking Matthew back to their room. “It’s Kaner,” he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tkachuk’s eyes widen, “But he’s…” he trails off, chewing on his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Jonny waves his hand, as if he can wave away all of their problems, “Hence why we tend to keep quiet about our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that even work?” Matty’s eyes have gone wide, “Like, fuck.” He drops a glance towards Jonny’s crotch, “I’ve seen porn of that, but it always looks….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny gives a shrug, before holding out his hand to Matthew, “Why don’t you come back with me and find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s lying on the bed, overheating as usual, when he hears Jonny come back into the room, he’d taken a fucking age to get the ice, and honestly, Pat’s tempted to tackle him and bite him for the inconvenience. Hanging out with a bunch of different omegas when they’re all going into heat isn’t doing wonders for his hormones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey honey,” Jonny calls out softly, “I brought a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat’s nostrils twitch, because why the hell does Jonny smell so strongly like an omega going into heat, and then, as they round the corner to where the bed is, he sees Jonny leading Matthew Fucking Tkachuk behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Chucky,” he sits up on his bed, ignoring the way his cock starts to swell just from the sweet scent of the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Matthew waves, eyes wide at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of the flames were fucking man enough to get Matty here through his heat,” Jonny explains “I thought we could help him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick can’t help but grin up at Jonny, all his irritation from earlier dispersed, “You bring the best presents.” He steps towards Jonny, and then pauses, his eyes flickering towards Tkachuk – he can’t imagine Jonny not telling him if he was bringing him back here for sex, but a lifetime of being cautious, of not wanting anyone to find out about them makes him hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Jonny drops Tkachuk’s hand, reaching for Pat and grabbing him by the waist, “Matty here has also expressed an interest in finding out how Alpha on Alpha sex works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Pat grin, and bare his teeth, stepping into Jonny’s arms to graze his incisors across his neck, “Mostly, it involve Tazer here begging me to knot him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny growls, “Don’t listen to him Matt,” he reaches down for one of Pat’s wrists, sinking his teeth in where his veins are closest to the skin, “Peeksy’s the one who begs for my knot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick throws his head back and laughs, before twisting his foot around Jonny’s ankle to unbalance him so he can throw him on the bed, he’s not bigger than Jonny, but he’s craftier so it’s usually a pretty fair fight. He crawls over Jonny’s spread form, teeth bared to scrape across his neck when he gets there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Pat,” Jonny bucks up into him, reaching up to grip Patrick’s wrists tight, twisting his arms up behind his back so he can’t support his own weight, only Jonny’s arms suspending him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Matty breathes softly, he’s been totally forgotten and he is so ok with it, “You guys are like live porn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny looks up at him, reaching out a hand, “Come here,” he instructs, his voice low and gravelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looks over at him, a matching look of desire in his eye, and leans down to whisper something in Jonny’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Matthew is within arm’s reach, Jonny releases his grip on Patrick and grabs him instead, pulling him onto the bed, throwing him onto his back. Before he can process what’s happening, he’s got Jonny’s face buried in one side of his neck, where he’s lying beside him, and Patrick’s clambered to lie on top of him, burying his face in the other side of Matt’s neck. There’s nothing Matty can do, but lie there and hold on as the two of them scent him – he can smell each of them, but he can’t tell which is which, they’re so intertwined with each other. He bucks up into Kane, who ignores him, his mouth trailing across Matthew’s sweat damp skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Peeks,” Jonny murmurs, quiet and casual, “You wanna suck his cock while I eat out his ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick groans, buring his face into Matthew’s curls, “Oh fuck yes,” he murmurs, letting his fingers trail across Matty’s face, brushing across his thumb across his chapped pink lips, and letting it press gently inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty can’t keep the grin off his face as he lets his tongue swirl around Kaner’s thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patty,” Jonny whines softly, still with his face buried in Matthew’s neck, “I want to taste him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Patrick says teasingly, grinning at Matty and dropping him a wink, “He’s so demanding.” But he stands up, pulling Matthew to his feet, “He’ll have a plan on how this works,” he explains, “It’s best to just let him get on with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing, Kane’s a lot shorter than him, and Matt’s used to being with Alphas who are shorter than him, because most people are shorter than him, but most Alphas he’s met seem to want to force him to his knees as soon as they realise they’re looking up at him. Kane on the other hand does no such thing, his hand reaching up to tangle in Matty’s curls, pulling him down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Kane says softly, “I’m beginning to see why you like the curls Taze,” he tugs sharply on Matty’s hair, “They do feel good.” He lets his hands roam across the shorter bits at the side, “Good choice,” he says with a smirk, running his fingers across the stripes shaved in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come lie down Peeks,” Jonny mutters, “Stop with the kissing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick rolls his eyes for only Matthew to see, “’Stop with the kissing’ he says” he teases, “Never.” He has to stretch up to press another kiss to Matty’s lips, but he still doesn’t seem perturbed by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew watches as Toews and Kane get lost in each other for a moment, just staring silently at each other, no challenge, no posturing, just a quiet moment of connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Toews says with a pout, “Stop with the kissing of not me,” he tugs Patrick closer, before pulling him in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s so different from how Kane had kissed him, they’re half kissing half battling each other for control, there’s teeth and snarling and then somehow suddenly something changes and they’re melting into each other like there’s nowhere else they’d rather be. Matthew can’t help himself, his hand snaking into his sweatpants, stroking at his straining cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ignoring that poor boy,” Patrick murmurs into Jonny’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny responds with a startled laugh, “So are you,” he chides, before stretching up, and dragging Matthew towards him. He pushes him onto the bed so he’s straddling Kane, and they both reach for his sweatpants at the same time, as telepathically in sync with each other here as they are on the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty finds himself being manhandled until he’s kneeling over Kane’s face, and then, with a gasp, he realises what the Alpha is about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grins up at him, and then licks the length of his cock with one broad stripe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Matty moans, he’s never had an alpha want to suck his cock before, it’s not the kind of thing they do, it’s ‘belittling’, but Kane seems to be surpassing all his previous expectations as an alpha. “You sure you’re an Alpha?” he finds himself saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he is,” Jonny chuckles from behind him, before leaning forward to spread Matty’s cheeks with his thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is something Matthew is far more familiar with, but the first sweep of Jonny’s tongue around his wet hole still makes him jerk forward, thrusting his cock into Kane’s mouth. He goes to apologise, but the alpha beneath him moans in pleasure, and he wonders if this is what Jonny had planned after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses himself for a moment, the desperation of his heat, the tight warmth of Kaner’s mouth as he sucks and licks at his cock, the soft wet lapping of Tazer’s tongue. He’d be embarrassed with how quickly he came if he wasn’t in heat, but it really doesn’t take long with the two of them with their mouths on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane surprising him again, by swallowing, and then grinning up at him, “Wanna make out while Jonny fucks you?” He asks, his smile saccharine sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jonny pulls away from where he’s still licking at Matty’s rim, “I thought I was calling the plays here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gets so upset when he’s not in charge,” Patrick whispers conspiratorially to Matty, even though there’s no way Toews hasn’t heard him. Then, with a cocky grin at Toews he adds, “Open him up for me Jonny, get him nice and loose for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to make him suck you off while I fucked him,” Jonny pouts, pressing a biting kiss to the crease of Matty’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty groans, his head falling forward into Kane’s shoulder. “Please,” he gasps, the idea of being stuffed full of their cocks from both ends making him dizzy with anticipation, but when he glances at Kane’s face, there’s only concern there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he’ll be ok?” Patrick asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in heat,” Jonny answers, and privately, Matty thinks the way they’re talking about him like he isn’t even there is the hottest thing in the world. Then, Jonny’s grabbing a handful of Matty’s curls, pulling him up to look him in the eye, “You’ll say if things get too much, ok Tkachuk?” It’s not a question really, it comes out sounding far more like an order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty nods, and opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out before Toews is pressing their mouths together, fucking his tongue into Matthew’s mouth, tasting of Matty’s own slick. By the time Toews lets go of his hair, Kane has moved to be sitting at the head of the bed, clothes discarded, hands behind his head watching them make out with an amused smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not the smirk on his face that Matty sees however, because as soon as his attention turns back to Kane, he freezes, his mouth watering instinctively, because Kaner is sat there, legs spread, and against his stomach lies his hard, undeniably alpha, fucking enormous cock. “I want.” Matty breathes, “Can I taste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Toews lets out a bark of laughter, “Look at him Peeksy,” he grins, “He’s like a kid in a candy shop.” He pushes Matty’s head down towards Kane’s crotch, “Go on, get your mouth on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no way he can fit more than the head in his mouth without serious work, but he wraps both hands around it licking and sucking as much as he can fit in his mouth. He suddenly understands why Kane, small for an alpha, even smaller for a hockey player walks around with the quiet confidence of being the biggest guy in the room – because underneath his pants – he undoubtedly is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty is so distracted by what’s in front of him that he doesn’t notice Toews climbing up onto the bed behind him, but when he feels Toews lining the head of his cock up against his entrance he moans in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Toews asks softly, his hand coming down to stroke across Matty’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty nods, and then groans as he feels Jonny push into him, finally feeling full, finally feeling what he needs as Jonny pushes up against his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He feels so good huh?” Kane says softly, one hand coming down to cup at Matty’s jaw, “He’s good at getting it just at the right angle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the thought of it, the image of it burned into his mind makes Matty shudder, the idea that Kane, an alpha, lets Toews fuck him. For a moment, he’s lost, Jonny thrusting into him, slow, even, torturous and perfect. He’s not really sucking at Patrick’s dick, more just his mouth his open, sloppy and wet and with every thrust Toews gives into him he’s pushed into Kane’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he manages to glance up Kane’s not looking down at him, he’s gazing across at Jonny, and he has not doubt that Jonny’s gazing back – they’re staring into each other’s eyes like he doesn’t even exist. It stirs something deep inside him and he finds himself squirming on Jonny’s cock, begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold him,” Jonny says softly, and he’s not talking to Matty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grins down at him, “I’ve got you,” he says softly, one hand cradling Matty’s jaw, “Don’t try and suck me, he’s about to get rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty nods, and he ends up with his face pushed into the crook of Patrick’s hip, Patrick’s hands bracing Matty’s shoulders for him. He’s grateful for it in a moment, when Toews starts slamming into him for real, fucking into him hard and fast. Matty’s close already, so when Jonny reaches around to grab at his cock he starts mewling and shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knot him and I’ll be pissed,” Patrick growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny laughs, not breaking his stride, “I won’t knot him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty whimpers, he wants a knot more than anything, his heat making him desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Jonny whispers, “You’ll get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get mine.” Patrick growls, low and promising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty turns his head, mouthing at the lose skin around the base of Patrick’s cock where his knot will form, he can’t imagine what it’ll feel like, Patrick’s cock is so big his knot is sure to be. For now, he just has to hold on while Toews slams into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny’s starting to lose his rhythm, thrusting in desperately, his grip on Matty’s hips tight enough to leave bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare.” Patrick growls again, “I know that look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Toews sounds desperate and on the edge, “God Peeksy, he’s so fucking wet, he’s so tight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty can barely follow their conversation at this point, his blood rushing in his ears. This time, his orgasm is less surprising than the first, it builds slowly and he’s moaning, rubbing his open mouth against Patrick’s swollen cock by the time it hits him, desperate for someone to knot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he comes, Jonny comes inside of him, he’d clearly been holding out for it, and he comes with a guttural cry, hips stuttering with the force of it as he shakes his way through. He pulls out of Matty as soon as he’s done however, his hand clutched around the base of his cock, staving off the knot he so desperately wants to shove inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jonny swears, “The things I fucking do for you Peeks.” He’s staring up at the ceiling, desperately trying to regain some of his control, not wanting to look Matty’s slick open hole and the temptation it’ll bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick however, just laughs at him, sliding out from under Matty to walk around to where his boyfriend is stood, sliding his arms around Jonny’s waist. “Poor baby,” he grins, pressing his teeth into Jonny’s shoulder, reaching down to cover Jonny’s hand with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it worth it.” Jonny growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grins again, and then bites into the meat of Jonny’s neck, almost like a bonding bite had either of them been of the right dynamic. Jonny melts into him, head tipped back, the expression on his face nothing but pure bliss. “Fuck him Peeksy,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Matty asks, rolling over onto his back so he can stare at the two of them, “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick nods, and then pushes Jonny away, taking his place knelt between Matty’s legs. He grabs a pillow, so he can tilt his hips up, but leaves him lying on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even having already taken Jonny’s cock, he doesn’t feel prepared for Patrick’s, whimpering as it presses up against his tight entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go slow,” Patrick promises, grinning at him, spreading his legs, getting his thighs under Matty’s thighs to give a little extra lift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny crawls up to kneel directly behind Patrick, “I wanna watch,” he murmurs in his ear, his arms snaking around Patrick’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perv.” Kane teases with a smile, before pushing at Matty’s wet open hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Matty thinks he isn’t going to be able to do this, but then Kane’s hands are stroking circles on his abdomen, Jonny’s hands on Kane’s cock, guiding it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny leans over Kane’s shoulder, telling Matty, “Push against him, and relax a little, you’ve got this.” And Matty’s suddenly struck with the realisation that Toews, an alpha, has done this, has taken Patrick’s monster cock inside of him. He groans with arousal and his body relaxes without him even trying, welcoming Patrick in, who matches Matty’s groan with one of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, Patrick pushes in an inch at a time – Matty makes the mistake of reaching down to feel at his own entrance partway through – he feels so full, but he can still feel so much of Kane outside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful,” Toews tells him, “Your hole is so wet and pink stretched around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Patrick bottoms out, Matty’s taken to biting on his knuckles in an effort to keep the screams in – sweat dripping down his temples, his curls sticking to his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Kane’s in much better shape, his thighs quivering. “Christ,” he breathes softly, “You’re so fucking hot Chucky, it’s like fucking into a furnace.” He pulls out half an inch and then slides back in, easier than he had the first time, “I can’t tell if you’re just really wet from your heat, or if that’s Jonny’s fucking come I can feel on my cock.” Kane groans, biting on his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Toews whimpers, and then sinks his teeth into Kane’s neck, eyes meeting Matty’s as he does, dark and hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the ache of taking Patrick’s cock inside of him disappears behind his pleasure, he can feel every nerve ending in his body lighting up, he can feel the primal urge within him to submit getting stronger as he tilts his head to one side subconsciously offering up his neck. He gasps, as he feels Toews wrap a hand around his sore exhausted cock, tugging lightly on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a knot?” Patrick asks, “Because I won’t if you don’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Matty whimpers – he feels so full, he has no idea how he’s gonna take more, but he doesn’t care – he just wants to be full. The pressure he feels as Kane’s knot starts to form makes tears burn at the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jonny licks the palm of his hand, trying to make it wetter, before returning it to Matty’s cock. “Next time, I’m gonna let you fuck me while he fucks you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty’s eyes widen as he realises that Toews is talking to him – he’s fucked beta women in the past, but he’s never had an alpha offer to let him fuck him, no alpha would, or so he’d thought. He tries to beg, tries to let him know how much he wants that, but his words are gone, all that is left is the rough grasp of Jonny’s hand on his cock and the all encompassing feel of Patrick’s knot starting to fill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” he whispers as he starts to feel his orgasm building, his scalp is tingling his thighs are aching and he wonders briefly if he might die like this, if anyone’s ever died from a knot being too big – but he honestly doesn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have said something out loud, because Kane chuckles, “If Jonny can do it, so can you.” He mutters, and then with a final push, slides home inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty’s orgasm breaks like a dam, he feels Kane coming inside of him, feels his own come flooding out of his cock, his slick leaking around Kane’s knot, he feels like he’s never going to stop coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty figures he must have passed out, because the next thing he’s aware of, the room is dark, and Kane’s cock is still in his ass, but his knot has gone down, so he must have been asleep for some time. It’s a shame really, because he’s trapped between the two of them, Kane in front of him, Toews behind him, and he’s woken up desperate for another release. He starts to squirm on Kane’s cock, rubbing his own cock against his abs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick opens one eye, “Nuh uh,” he mutters sleepily, sliding his cock slowly out of Matty’s ass. “It’s Jonny’s turn.” He pushes Matty away, turning him over, and shuts his eyes again, poking Jonny on the shoulder. “Wake up Taze,” he mumbles, “’s fuckin’ time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny opens both eyes slowly, and then grins at Matty, “We had a deal I’d wake up first.” He says softly, “Blow job or rim job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty’s not sure that he didn’t die from Kane’s knot – except that he doesn’t believe he’d go to heaven and he’s pretty sure that’s where he is now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny ends up licking and finger fucking him through another orgasm, and Matty falls back asleep with Toews’ fingers still in his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he wakes up, it’s because Kaner’s sucking on his dick, and he’s minutes from coming again – he’s always the one to initiate sex during heat, and his shock must show on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were cute,” Kaner grins up at him, before going back to doing what he was before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Jonny calls down for room service while Kaner fucks him lazily through another orgasm and Matty decides this is the best heat he’s ever had. To his surprise, when breakfast arrives, the two of them not only hand feed him, but hand feed each other, nipping challengingly at each other’s fingers as they do and Matty thinks he never wants to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re in between bouts, when there’s a knock at the door, and Jonny gets up to answer it, not even bothering to put clothes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exhibitionist,” Patrick calls after him, sticking out his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny just raises his middle finger as he opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming to practise?” It’s Brent Seabrook’s voice on the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jonny says quietly, “One of the Calgary boys needed some help with heat – Kaner and I are gonna stay with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you?” The surprise in Seabrook’s voice is obvious, but he doesn’t argue it, “Coach won’t be pleased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there for the game tonight.” Jonny promises, “He’ll just have to cope for a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say have fun,” Brent chirps, “But the smell coming out of your room tells me you already have been. Shower before the game yeah? For the rest of our sakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny laughs, and shuts the door in his face before diving back towards the bed, covering both Patrick and Matty in kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like they’d promised the night before, Matty gets to watch as Patrick slowly opens Jonny up, his hands slick with synthetic lubricant as he fingers Jonny’s ass. Then he covers Matty’s cock in the stuff, before guiding him into Jonny’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jonny groans, “You’re a big boy for an omega no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Matty apologises instinctively, blushing a little and looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny reaches up to cup his cheek, “It’s incredible,” he tells him, looking him straight in the eye, “You feel so good inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Patrick slides into Matty’s ass, finally open enough that he can do it easily after over 12 hours of sex and Matty is trapped between the two of them and can do nothing but surrender to his ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before lunch, Jonny slips off for a couple of hours to nap, leaving Patrick alone with Matty, and then after lunch, Patrick does the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two alphas is the best.” Matty says, tired and delirious from his heat, his verbal filter gone hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong there.” Jonny grins at him, “I don’t know why people have such a problem with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty shrugs, “You’re all fighty with each other.” He tries to explain, “Other alphas don’t like being fighty when they’re having sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes it better.” Jonny tells him, “It’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Personally Matty doesn’t disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard when they have to leave to go to the game, but Kane digs a thick dildo out of his luggage and Matty’s both disappointed, at the thought of having a fake cock instead of a real one, and incredibly turned on at the thought of an alpha owning a dildo for his own pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time that they’re away seems to pass slowly, Matty calls down for more sheets, and fucks himself on the dildo in the bath while the staff change the bedding. He follows the scores when he can get his mind off his own orgasm for long enough, wanting to know if he’s going to be dealing with frustration after a loss or the high after a win. It’s the latter, and he’s dozing lightly on the bed, completely naked, when the two of them coming crashing into the room, Jonny slamming Patrick against the wall and crashing their mouths together before the door is even completely shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking god,” Jonny noses at Patrick’s neck, before biting down, “Fucking hell Showtime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaner laughs, hands reaching up to Jonny’s shoulders pulling him in for another kiss, fucking his tongue into his mouth. “I know my hockey gets you hot babe,” he grins, “But poor Chucky’s been waiting for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Jonny’s head snap over towards Matty, and then he’s walking towards the bed with a purpose, draping himself over him, pressing kisses up his neck. “Did you miss us gorgeous boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty nods, the dildo is still inside him, stretching him nicely, but yes, he definitely missed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you watch any highlights?” Jonny groans into his skin, “I wish you could have been there, fuck, his hands are…” he trails off, unable to form words to adequately describe Kaner’s hockey playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick on the other hand walks coolly over to the bed, “If you ever try and tell anyone that out of the two of us, Jonny’s the one with the hockey fetish – they’ll never believe you.” He grins with a twinkle in his eye, bending down to steal a kiss, “Nice work on the sheets beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty preens, the alpha’s praise sending a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want Taze?" Patrick asks softly, his fingertips skating across Matty's torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Want in you." Jonny mutters his lips brushing against Matty's skin but his comment clearly directed at Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You good to put the effort in?" Patrick asks teasingly "Because I played my ass off back there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny groans at the reminder of Patrick's skating, "Let's do it." He pulls away from Matty, pushing him back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grins at the omega, reaching in between Matty's legs for the dildo, fucking it in and out of him a couple of times before asking with a smirk "Ready for the real thing Chucky?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty's only response is to whimper and spread his legs, he'd definitely been thinking about Kaner's cock while he'd been fucking himself, in fact he's pretty sure he's going to think about Kaner's cock every time he gets himself off until he's old and grey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a minute to get themselves arranged but then Kaner is sliding into Matty's slick hole while Jonny fingers him open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder," Patrick instructs with a laugh "It's like you're not even trying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So pushy," Tazer laughs, pulling his fingers out and wiping them obnoxiously on Patrick's hip. "See if I open you up nicely." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick leans down to whisper in Mattys ear, "I love it when he forces himself inside me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty shudders just at the thought of it, and the mixed look of pain and desire on Kane's face as Jonny does just that, driving him even closer to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kane had fucked him on his own, he'd been gentle, mindful of the size of himself pushing into Matty. Jonny has no such compunctions, and he fucks into Patrick with abandon, forcing Patrick into Matty at the same pace, with the same power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane looks lost in it, his face buried in Matty's neck, no sound coming from him out punched out breathes on every stroke. Matty feels crushed, but safe with it, Kane lying on top of him, barely supporting his own weight, his abs rubbing up against the head of Matty's cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both feel Toews speed up, and Kane drags his head up, sweat pooling on his temples, his pupils so blown there's barely a ring of blue around the black. "Knot me." he begs, "Fucking do it Jonny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty's eyes widen and he whimpers, they'd joked about if before, but he hadn't thought they were serious - he had no idea if an alpha could take a knot, they weren't built for it like he was. But then Kane's mouth is hanging open, whining as his own knot grows, his face pulled into a grimace as Jonny's knot forces inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So full," he whispers to Matty, "So good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny leans down and bites him on the neck, "My good boy," he growls, and then, his dark lust filled eyes on Matty, "both my good boys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That tips Matty over the edge, setting off a chain reaction and before long they're all panting and shuddering their way through orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes some manoeuvring to get them laying on the bed, knotted together as they are, but they manage it and Matty finds himself lying facing Kane, one leg slung over his hip and hooked around Toews who's pressed flush against Kane's back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm never moving," Patrick moans softly, reaching up to run his hands through Matty’s hair. “I’m dying here and I’m dying happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny chuckles softly against his back, before glancing over at Matty, “You good to sleep for a bit, or do you need more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok.” Matty answers, honestly, he’s lost count of the number of orgasms he’s had at this point, he feels warm, sated and cared for, and that’s the most important thing for him when he’s in heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest then,” Jonny says to Patrick, nipping lightly at his shoulder, “I want you to fuck me when we wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick groans, and Matty can feel his cock jerk tiredly inside of him. “You two are killing me,” he says, a grin still plastered across his face. He twists over his shoulder to awkwardly kiss Jonny on the lips. “Love you.” He mutters, quietly, as if he doesn’t want Matty to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Jonny answers, nuzzling into Patrick’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick turns back around and presses a caring kiss to Matty’s forehead, “Go to sleep Chucky,” he whispers softly, “Wake one of us when you need us ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out, Matty doesn’t wake either of them, he wakes naturally, to the sight of Patrick fingering Jonny open, Jonny’s soft moans growing louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s awake,” Patrick says with a grin at him, his arm still moving as his fingers fuck in and out of Jonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty props himself up on one arm, looking down to see that Patrick has buried four of his fingers in Jonny’s ass. “Fuck,” he breathes in amazement. His own cock had apparently woken up before him, and he can feel himself slicking up further, reaching down with a hand to stroke himself gently as he watches the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Jonny is sweating, his hands fisted in the bedsheets, his hair plastered to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grins at Matty, before bending his head and licking at Jonny’s rim where it’s stretched tight around his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready Peeks.” Jonny begs, “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick beckons Matty over, and then sits further back so the omega can have a better view as he slides his fingers, all four of them, and part of his hand, up to where his thumb stops him, into Jonny. “Think he’s ready Chucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty whimpers, nodding, partly wanting to watch Patrick fuck into Jonny, partly not wanting the sight of his fingers sliding in and out to stop. “Can I watch?” He asks, awe in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a little,” Patrick grins, “I’ve got plans.” He covers his cock in the artificial slick, giving himself a couple of indulgent strokes before he lines up the head of his cock with Jonny’s stretched and fluttering hole. Even with all of the prep he’d done, he still has to push to get inside of him, and he groans, bliss covering his face as he seats himself properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty stops stroking himself, completely focused on watching Patrick’s cock sliding in and out of Jonny’s ass, it looks sore and stretched but Jonny is just groaning and writhing in delight on the bed. Stretched out and completely at Patrick’s mercy, Jonny looks nothing like an alpha - except for his own cock which is swollen and hard against his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick reaches down to grab Jonny’s cock, grasping the base of it with one hand. “Come here,” he says to Matty, “Come sit on his cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty groans, shoving his fingers in his mouth to stop himself from crying out loud at the thought, and then straddles Jonny, facing Patrick, his arms resting on the winger’s shoulders as he slides down onto Jonny’s erect cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” Patrick whispers softly, and gripping him tightly by the hips he starts to lift him up and down, controlling the rhythm in time with his own thrusts into Jonny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty can do nothing but wrap his arms around Patrick’s neck, resting his head on his broad shoulders, letting himself be fucked onto Jonny’s cock as Patrick fucks into Jonny’s ass. It doesn’t take long until the ‘Hawks captain is swearing and begging on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to knot him Peeks,” he cries, “I need to knot him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ok,” Patrick’s voice is somehow still steady through all of this, “I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.” There’s a note of fear edging into Jonny’s voice. “Not today, not like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ok baby,” Patrick doesn’t give Matty any clue as to what Jonny’s begging him not to do, but his voice is soft and calming, his rhythm never faltering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty can feel Jonny growing frantic underneath him, bucking up into him, but that movement pushing him onto Patrick’s cock as well, and it’s not long before he’s a juddering shaking mess, coming inside of Matty, plugging him up with his knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick pulls out of him, leaving him aching and open, and bends down to wrap his lips around Matty’s cock, sucking his release out of him as he moans, writhing on Jonny’s knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Matty swears softly when he’s come down from his high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto.” Jonny’s voice sounds hoarse, like he’d been screaming - Matty tries to remember if he had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like 4am,” Patrick’s eyes narrow at the both of them, “And you woke me up begging to get fucked.” He points an accusatory finger at Jonny before faceplanting onto the bed, ignoring his straining erection. “You can sort yourselves out from here and you can both sleep in the wet spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peeks,” Jonny whines, and then, with a smirk adds, “Wouldn’t you rather add to it first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a raised eyebrow from Kane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just going to say, Matty and I are tied together here, can’t go anywhere… couldn’t get away if someone tried to jerk off on us?” Jonny’s going for innocent, and missing the mark by a mile, but it seems to do the trick for Patrick who rolls onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mouth open.” Patrick instructs, grabbing his cock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty goes to obey him, and then realises it wasn’t him that Patrick was talking to. Instead, he twists as much as he can from where he’s full of Jonny’s knot, rubbing it up against his prostate and he reaches down to stroke himself to yet another orgasm as he watches Patrick do the same over his Captain’s open, waiting mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty’s heat breaks just before lunch, and he’ll be out for his game that day, but he’s grateful it’s over. He might be the only one however, because when his scent changes subtly, Patrick’s face is buried in his neck, and the other man pulls back, and makes a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” He says with a smirk, “I was rather enjoying that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto,” Jonny says with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Matty’s cheek. “You’re kind of hot Chucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of?” Matty asks with a teasing laugh, he didn’t know either Kane or Toews particularly well before he took them up on their offer in desperation, but after spending two days with them, he feels he knows them pretty well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny answers with a cheeky shrug, “I mean, you’re not quite bratty enough to be my type exactly.” He flicks his eyes over Matty, “But you are hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty lets out an easy laugh, “I think that’s the first time anyone’s ever described me as not bratty enough.” He shakes his head, “You two are insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find someone,” Patrick promises him softly, “Someone who apprecaites you exactly how you are, and doesn’t try and fit you into some stupid omega mold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty nods, he’s had two days of witnessing how Toews and Kane look at each other, and deep down inside, he aches for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then,” Jonny murmurs with a grin, "You can always ask us for a hand with your heats."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or not heats." Patrick adds his lips brushing against Matty's skin, “Just, like, if you can get away whenever you boys play us during the season.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty grins, returning the soft kisses from both of them, and thinks he may well just do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moodboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with added moodboard, because honestly, Jonny never stood a chance</p><p>(And I full on love how pkane like chucky is :D and that's prolly gonna make a lot of people angry, but whatevs)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I really just want to write three super hot hockey players having sex? YES.</p>
<p>ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF KANER'S HANDS?!?!?! HE CARRIED SEVEN HOCKEY STICKS IN ONE HAND. SEVEN.<br/>So yeah.... kaner has massive hands. So I can only assume that kaner also has a massive cock. So I wrote that in. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>